Fool Us Gently
by MHellody
Summary: Caryl Drabble series - will basically follow along with the episodes of 5B & after
1. Crestfallen

_"Carol, you copy?"_

_"We're here."_

_"We made it...It's gone."_

Angered sighs and heavy shuffling feet broke the calm around her, and she knew the group was dispersing about after hearing Rick's voice crackle over the radio.

They were all practically hovering over Carol's shoulder with bated breath when Rick checked in, informing them of their arrival. The recent tragedy of the hospital had left everyone on edge, and as a crippled group, they weren't foolish enough to indulge in the breath of hope that finding Noah's hometown unscathed would bring. Hopes were high, but not high enough to make them lose sight of reality.

But still...Hearing Rick's confirmation of the news no one wanted to hear had stung.

Carol let her arms drop to her sides after Rick radioed out. The dejected sigh passed heavily through her lips before she had time to stop it. There was also no stopping the heaviness in her heart of yet another crushing blow. Without that prospect of Noah's hometown giving them some kind of direction in life, where did that leave them? What were they to do now?

But this was already discussed. The answer would always be the same. They would just have to get back on the road. Venture into the unknown. Bounce from place to place.

It was exhausting.

Curses flew through the air among them, and Abraham angrily kicked over a box of supplies in their camp. Carol flinched at the sound as the contents flew out and scattered the ground in aimless direction. Everyone was angry and she couldn't blame a single one of them. The constant moving about was wearing down on all of them, and the only result of their struggles was another one of their members slowly being peeled off one by one by natural selection.

Fresh tears brewed behind Carol's eyes and she hung her head, closing her lids against its warmth. The worst part of it was that no matter how bad her body wanted to cry for them - for all of them - she had no tears left in her to shed. No more capacity for the pain once again inflicted upon their lives.

The camp bristled while everyone fussed, venting their anger in different ways. But then her senses became aware of one presence distanced off to the side, and her head lifted, eyes connecting with listless blues.

Daryl was locked into Carol's gaze, and she couldn't place the emotion etched into his face. His eyes were dull, and she realized he hadn't reacted at all to the news, as he was standing in the same exact position he had been twenty minutes ago.

Carol made a move, stepping in his direction, and that's when he finally did move.

Daryl took a step back, breaking eye contact, and walked away from the camp.


	2. Seed

A warm breeze wafted through the trees temporarily cooling the sweat on her skin as she walked away, stretching the distance between them. If she looked back, Carol knew he would still be in the same spot. Same distant look painted across his face. Eyes still downcast.

It wasn't something she did much anymore. Or at all really. But Carol prayed that her words had reached him, and that by her leaving him, he would allow himself to go through the natural motions of grieving.

That he would let himself heal by really feeling the pain.

She had done it.

More than once.

Rick had done it too.

And now, judging by his recent behavior, it appeared it was his turn.

While there had been no helping her through her own pain, she would be damned if she wasn't going to try to help him through his.  
Once out of sight, Carol stopped walking for a moment and leaned against a nearby tree. Her arms wound around her torso hugging her body.

_"We're not dead" That's what you said..._

_You're not dead._

_I know you._

_We're different...I couldn't allow myself to..._

_But you?_

_I know you..._

_You have to let yourself feel._

Saying those words took more out of her than she realized, and she needed a moment to recollect herself. She remembered feeling her eyes shining with unshed tears as she stepped close to him trying to cut through the fog in his mind with her wisdom.

She was scared. They were all run down, tired, hungry, exhausted, and just freaking hot. Combine this with the impact of just having lost yet another member, and finding out about Noah's hometown only being a pipe dream - the danger of their condition was clear.

The group was at their most vulnerable.

This was the most opportune time for minds to weaken. And usually when one was at their lowest point mentally, there was no filter from the darkness that will inevitably creep in.

There wasn't much Carol felt she could do for the two women that were spiraling downward, but when she spotted the despair in Daryl's normally alert gait, she was unable to stop the overwhelming need to offer him comfort.

As she leaned against the tree, her eyes drifted upward towards the darkening clouds in the gray sky. For now, she did what she could and planted a tiny seed of optimism within him. It was up to him to if he chose to nurture it, and she would take a step back as long as he needed, but always within reach - just watching. Hopefully with time, if he let her, they can grow that seed together.

Carol pushed away from the tree, and resumed her trek through the brush, returning back to the rest of the group on the road.

On the way, she touched her fingers gently to her lips feeling the corners of her mouth quirk upward in the tiniest of smiles.

The taste of the sweat from his forehead still lingered.


	3. Simplicities

**_Whoa, been a while since i posted. Had to get them creative juices flowing again. Had a spur of the moment, hopefully I can keep this goin :)_**

**The unspoken interaction between Daryl/Carol is more left open for INTERPRETATION** (lol put determination before) here._  
_**

* * *

_Dear everything that's holy..._

How long had it been?

How long had it been since this feeling of such bliss? The simple feeling of a liquid caress all along one's body.

It was painfully clear in this moment, how too many times in the past it had been taken for granted.

Carol had been standing under the steady stream of the shower for twenty...maybe thirty minutes now? She tried holding on for dear life to all doubts and reservations within her, even while Aaron had begun listing all the wonderful things one could expect from life in the Alexandria Safe Zone to their group when they first met him, just so at least _someone_ among them could remain level-headed. The dreamy looks and lost expressions of some hadn't escaped her, and Carol made note to double her efforts in being on guard for all their benefit.

But now as the hot stream of water massaged her sore, aching muscles underneath, she knew she had lost a battle she honestly had barely even tried fighting.

Every ounce of fight she previously held tight to rolled off her body like the droplets pelting her skin, and _oh,_ it felt divine.

Others be damned.

Carol sighed happily as she ran her fingers through her damp locks under the spray of hot water, and debated. Should she wash her hair with the scent of Plum and Sakura Blossom, or coconut milk and jasmine petals? Or perhaps pamper her skin with Shea Butter infused with warm vanilla?

Good Lord, there were options...

She was so lost in that shower; it was later revealed by grumpy roommates that she in fact spent forty-two minutes and twelve seconds under the steady stream of continuous bliss. It could've gone on for much longer in her opinion.

But as such, all good things come to an end.

The creaking of the faucet knobs resounded loudly in her ears signifying the conclusion to her temporary rapture. It was saddening.

Carol's hands remained on the shower knobs, head deeply bowed watching the water droplets fall from the tips of her short hair to the drain at her feet. Her body felt so heavy now.

She wouldn't normally do this, but the shower had relaxed her into such a comfortable state that when exiting the shower, she donned only a towel around her nude body and headed straight into the connected bedroom she currently occupied.

Opening the bedroom door was almost a mistake as the heat quickly escaped from the enclosed space in the bathroom and melded with the crisp of the bedroom chill, eliciting goose bumps to immediately pebble along her exposed skin.

Carol hissed at the sudden change in temperature and briskly stepped through the threshold of the bathroom into the bedroom with her head bowed, making a beeline to her back-pack situated on the stool in front of the dresser. It was her sole mission to dress as quickly as possible, nothing else mattered.

So naturally, when her eyes casually glanced up into the mirror glimpsing at the reflection, her first reaction was to jump a mile out of her skin and shriek immediately dropping the panties she had in her hands.

There, lying crumpled atop the bed behind her was a lump of a man curled into a tight ball.

Carol nearly had a coronary as she spun around in startled confusion at what appeared to be Daryl's shriveled form situated on her side of the bed. He was as still as a rock.

How long had he been there?

Heat flushed to her cheeks immediately, and she was suddenly very conscious of the thin towel covering her freshly cleansed body. It was barely even halfway across her thighs.

Carol remained rooted to her spot frozen, as if waiting for him to make the first move. But upon seeing his tightly shut eyes, and the muscle twitches usually associated with deep sleep, she realized he was genuinely dead to the world.

Her trepidation was unwarranted.

A soft smile spread across her lips, and she visibly relaxed, her tense body deflating with a sigh. Her eyes raked over him studying his comatose figure. His arms were curled into his body, his head planted so heavy into the pillow that it billowed out at each side. His breathing was so low and even, he could've passed for dead.

He looked so peaceful...

And then with that thought, her feet were moving slowly towards the bed. With a hand held tightly to the knot in her towel keeping it in place, she kept moving until her knees hit the edge of the bed. His body faced her, and his tranquil state was mesmerizing. His face was completely undisturbed...without hostility.

It drew her in.

There was some sort of power his sleeping body held over her, and without thought, her right knee settled onto the mattress, and she waited to see if he would stir from the shift of weight in the bed.

Nothing.

His continued blissful ignorance spurred the other knee to join on the bed. The moisture from her damp body was seeping into the mattress now, but she paid it no mind. Boldly, Carol slowly readjusted her position to lie down on her side next to him, while intently watching him for reaction.

They lay face to face. He, in his dirty ritual garb of worn leather and sullied pants, and she, in only a towel.

For a moment, a fit of giggles almost burst from her at the absurdity of it, but she vehemently fought it back with a strained smile. Never would she have imagined there would come a day she would be lying in bed with Daryl. In just a towel. Granted, he was asleep...but still.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she dared an inch closer, brushing her nose against his in the slightest of eskimo kisses. Carol resolved herself to stay in this position for as long as she was allowed, and strained her muscles to remain as still as a statue. He was so close and his breath puffed out against her face in soft wisps of air. It introduced a new level of calm to her, and she reveled in it.

This was so relaxing. To be this close to someone was...indescribable, really. It was a moment she would surely commit to memory.

"You smell like a unicorn's asshole."

Her eyes flew open.

Daryl's blue-grays were open and staring right back at her widened ones. Cold dread fear shot through her body like a lightning bolt. Shocked, didn't even begin to scratch the surface of how she felt in that instant.

Carol wasn't sure whether to run back into the bathroom embarrassed, kick him out of her room, or just yell at him unreasonably. The confusion of him startling her with his simple statement left her in such a state of mild hysteria, that it froze her solid.

He took advantage of the opportunity.

Daryl moved, swiftly leaning his body over hers and trapping her beneath him with his elbows on either side of her head.

"Daryl! What are you-"

"-Just..."

He nuzzled her neck with the gruff of his face, and it silenced her immediately. This was new territory for them, and she wasn't sure if he were still asleep or not, so she remained stock still, unsure of how to proceed.

He burrowed his face into her neck and inhaled her clean scent deeply through his nose.

"...I'm..._tired_."

If it were anyone else, she would have taken that as literal as it sounded. But because this was Daryl, and because of the way he said it, and because of the close bond they had formed over the length of knowing each other, she understood the statement for exactly how he meant it.

Her expression softened then, and her eyes warmed with imminent tears. It was happening. It was finally happening. The long buildup was drawing to a close, and she couldn't feel happier than in that moment pinned underneath him. A happy giggle broke from her, and she pulled her arms around his back drawing him closer. His message was received loud and clear, and she was eager to indulge. She was _tired_ too.

Carol pulled back and locked eyes with him.

He removed the towel.


	4. Penny

**-Okay, so this one may be a little far-fetched and have you rolling your eyes at the idea, but all in good fun! i actually dreamt this scenario one night, and it was a lot funnier in my dream than i probably wrote it, but have fun with it nonetheless XD**

**-Takes place early in the group's arrival in Alexandria**

* * *

Never had she laughed this hard before.

Carol was doubled over, hands supporting her upper body on her knees as she cackled harder than she could even remember. The tears that sprung to her eyes misted her vision, and her ab muscles actually burned and flexed with how hard she was carrying on. She gave her knee a couple slaps for good measure, and shook her head.

Rich. This was too rich.

Beth is dead. Tyreese is dead. Noah's hometown was in ruins - his family also having perished. Her stomach was still churning from the charred flesh of dog meat they were forced to consume in desperate seek of nourishment not even two days prior - not to mention what little bit of morality she had left still being under repair from said act. And while they were all still spiraling uncontrollably in this whirlwind of devastation that was their lives, they somehow stumbled upon a community that was relatively oblivious to the death and destruction beyond its steel enforced walls.

All these things combined, it was safe to say they were all pretty much at their wit's end.

So when the lovely little brunette with obnoxiously long lashes surprised them by sauntering over to their group with complete disregard to their huddled privacy, Carol had lost it.

Hand extended in greeting, the she-devil named Penny - after fixing Daryl with a sultry look - turned straight to Carol unabashed and shocked them all with a simple statement.

"Hi! You must be Daryl's mom, It's such a pleasure to meet you."

If anyone had the power to stop the earth from rotating, it was this one woman in Alexandria.

Rick stood unmoving, mouth hung ajar and eyebrows quirked in the ultimate expression of _'what the fuck?'_ one could muster. Michonne looked ready to deck the ignorant female. Glenn stood horrified while Maggie clasped a hand over her mouth in outward shock.

Daryl was nearly turning purple with the fury he was failing to contain.

The small group had been having a nice private discussion in front of their newly acquired 'home' when they were approached from behind by a sweet little brunette that honestly couldn't pass for over twenty.

It went escaped by no one when Daryl had visibly cringed upon sight and turned his back to her approaching figure instantly. Some of the others knew of her, and snickered in spite of him. Apparently she had been following him around like a second shadow pretty much upon their arrival. Like a moth to a flame she was ever so fascinated by the stoic hunter and clung to him every chance possible.

Once or twice Carol had seen the young woman trailing after Daryl through the neighborhood talking his ear off as he practically ran to get away from her, and it would always amuse her. Carol wasn't particularly fond of the girl, and she often thought of stepping in, but decided it would do him some good to make acquaintances, no matter how unwanted they may be. It also didn't escape Carol that every time she was with Daryl, curious glances would be casted hard in her direction as if the younger female was trying to figure her out.

Now, she knew why.

Carol's loud cackle of laughter broke the silence that hung among the group after the girl's moronic statement. There were more than a few interested glances that were being sent their way as Carol's shrill laughter carried over the neighborhood. Even some coming as far as to stand on their porch steps to see what was going on.

Penny's face fell as Carol continued on. Dread ran through her as realization of a possibly misconstrued situation slowly dawned on her. Her hand was still left hanging in mid-shake.

"I...I-I'm sorry if that was too forward..."

Daryl stepped forward at that, ready to unleash his inner demon when Carol abruptly extended her arm in front of him stopping him in mid-charge.

"No-No sweetie, don't apologize. I haven't laughed that hard since _waaay_ before your time." Carol exaggerated with her arms, a broad grin plastered across her face. She wiped the tears from her eyes and moved forward slinging an arm over Penny's shoulders and turning them both to face towards the angry hunter.

There was a mischievous glint in Carol's eyes.

"So tell me, what is it you like _most_ about Daryl?" She gestured her arm out towards him putting him uncomfortably on display.

Penny immediately piped up happy to indulge, "Oh! Well there's soo many things! I would have to say-"

"-Is it the mongrel-ish way he tears at his food as if someone were to rip it away at any second?"

"Uhh..." Penny made a scrunched up face.

"Is it the way he has this nasty habit of biting his dirty fingernails that have gouged out many a walker's eyeballs and _worse_, whenever he's nervous or ponders over something?"

Michonne looked around nervously, unsure of how to proceed with the steadily growing dangerous situation.

The others looked just as apprehensive as she.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably eyes darting back and forth between the others and Carol.

"Perhaps it's the fact that he hasn't showered since we arrived here, and who knows how long even before then. Have you ever smelled a dead animal?"

The group snickered quietly under their breaths taking amusement in watching Carol effectively put...whoever it was she was putting in their place.

Carol almost felt sorry for putting Daryl on negative display as she was, but she wasn't done yet. Part of her felt she was saying these things to try to turn Penny off...but another part of her begged to gloat. She decided to indulge both.

Carol removed her arm from Penny's shoulders and faced her, suddenly fixing her with a hard glare.

"As Daryl's _mother,_" she hissed the offensive word at her, "let me tell you what _I_ know."

Penny's eyebrows rose, intrigued.

"He's a dangerous, but loyal man. Family means everything, and he won't hesitate to put his life on the line in order to save you. When crossed, I can't guarantee that his form of retaliation won't result in you never seeing the light of day again."

This froze the girl, her eyes wide clearly at unease.

"Qualities wise? His arms are strong. His eyes are the clearest of blues. And his hands are rough, cut, tattered, and bruised. They, and his shoulders have held, and carried struggles no one should ever have to face in any lifetime."

Daryl stared intently at the back of Carol's head wondering how far she was going to go.

She continued.

"His back is broad, and it holds more scars, pain, and hurt than you can even understand, but it is a _beautiful_ back..." she paused for added effect, and then smiled impishly. "The part I like most about it is running my hands all down the length of it. Y'see, his blood runs naturally hot, so it takes little effort to make him sweat. And when he does? The best part is to feel your hands slick along his strong body as he hovers over you."

Penny gasped softly, her eyes growing as large as the moon. The implications Carol were making, along with sudden shift of detailed information made the younger woman's head spin.

"His lips are surprisingly soft, but his kisses are forceful and will push you into whatever surface he has you pinned against which can range from so many things - his favorite being a countertop. And when he runs _his_ hands along you, your skin will singe with the burn of his desire."

Glenn guffawed choking on himself.

Rick cleared his throat awkwardly.

The girls smiled proudly and quite impressed.

Daryl pinned the bridge of his nose, his face aflame.

Penny was effectively stunned speechless, and remained motionless.

And then she delivered the final blow.

"His tongue _especially_ is like a snake and when he wiggles it inside you," Carol paused then slowly scrutinizing her head to toe in a calculating manner, "I promise you won't even remember your own name."

"Carol-"

"Little girl, when it comes to Daryl, you really have _no_ idea what you're up against."

Carol drove her point home ignoring Daryl, and straightened her posture bringing herself back up to full height from where she had remained at eye-level with the bewildered female. Without turning back to the rest of the group, Carol roughly brushed Penny's shoulder and began to walk away with a hardened expression. She stopped after a few paces and turned her head slightly back towards Penny.

"Oh, and he of course, likes his bedtime stories at seven."

And then she walked away with the swagger of a millionaire.

Penny backed up in the same gesture as if having been physically slapped. The tension from them all released like a well pressed spring, and Michonne turned to Penny unable to keep quiet, adding her two cents.

"That _woman_ is NOT his mother." She chuckled.

No one felt compelled to go after her as Penny sharply turned and darted away from their group at lightning speed.


End file.
